Hearts and Minds
Hearts and Minds is the fourth episode of Season One. It attracted 1.64 million viewers on the original airing. Summary MARY AND FRANCIS GROW CLOSER AMIDST THE CHAOS – Mary (Adelaide Kane) has to decide if she is willing to lie and sentence a man to death in order to have King Henry (Alan Van Sprang) let her out of her engagement to Prince Francis (Toby Regbo). Meanwhile, Francis and Bash (Torrance Coombs) are suspicious of Tomás’ (guest star Manolo Cardona) true intentions which will ultimately lead to a confrontation with disastrous results. Megan Follows, Anna Popplewell, Celina Sinden, Caitlin Stasey, and Jenessa Grant also star. Scott Peters directed the episode written by P.K. Simonds. Plot Francis and Tomas have an archery contest, in which Tomas wins. Meanwhile, Mary's uncle asks her to walk with him. During the walk he mentions it doesn't look good for a king that his allies walk away freely from treaties and that she should beg to be released from the engagement. She replies that it doesn't look good for a queen to beg to be released, to which he answers saying that she needs to do what is right for Scotland and beg the king to be released from her engagement to Francis, so she can marry Tomas. Lola is sent by Mary to check on Sebastian. Nostradamus says the wound is healing but the illness could kill him. Nostradamus says Lola should go but Bash insists for her to stay and he asks her to read to him. Tomas then offers a flower to Mary. He asks Francis if he has offended him by doing so and Francis assures him that he isn't offended. Mary accepts and says she's honored. She then follows Francis and apologizes for Tomas' actions. He says it doesn't matter that he tried but the spy ruined everything. Then a man whispers something in King Henry's ear.Then the guards arrest the english envoy since they found out he was the spy. To be able to execute the envoy they need to proof and they have a statement from a prostitute but they need Mary to sign it and Mary agrees as long as she is released from the engagement. Cast Main Cast *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo as Francis *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Anna Popplewell as Lola *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna *Celina Sinden as Greer *Jenessa Grant as Aylee *Megan Follows as Catherine *Alan van Sprang as Henry Recurring Cast *Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus *Manolo Cardona as Tomás *Katie Boland as Clarissa *Luke Roberts as Simon Westbrook Guest Cast Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Reign - Decree Preview|Decree Preview Reign Season 1 Episode 4 Promo Preview "Hearts and Minds" HD|Extended Promo Reign - Hearts and Minds Clip|Sneak Peek Photos RE103 01196b.jpg RE103.jpg 69936 KennaHenry.jpg 69933 Bash.jpg 69932 FrancisBash.jpg BashLolaFrancis.jpg 69937 LeithGreer.jpg 69940 HenryCatherine.jpg 69935 HenryCatherine.jpg 69942 Tomas.jpg 69939 CatherineNostradamus.jpg 69941 FrancisTomas.jpg Frary moment.gif Frary kiss.gif Arrows.PNG|Francis and Tomás Francis and Mary.PNG Mary and Francis.PNG Tomas and Francis.PNG Up close.PNG Francis-and-mary-closer.jpg 603161 621653761209336 181176544 n.jpg scots and france.PNG francis vs tomas.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-22h07m11s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-22h06m10s66.png Tvfash3n03.jpg Tvfash2n03.jpg BYhGoQIIMAA0cC6.jpg BYhHTFIIEAA3Wiu.jpg Trivia * This episode showed both Francis and Tomás skills at archery. * Mary and Francis had a big kiss scene in this episode. * Michaelmas is the feast of Saint Michael the Archangel. * In Christianity, the Archangel Michael is the greatest of all the Archangels and is honoured for defeating Lucifer in the war in heaven. * At the masquerade ball, Mary went as The Greek Goddess Artemis/The Roman Goddess Diana. Both are the Goddesses of the Hunt, and Moon. Both celebrate Michaelmas. * Lola went as a Norse Goddess. * Francis and Bash fight Tomás. * Bash reopens his wound from Kissed while fighting Tomas. * Francis kills Tomás. Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Season one episode Category:Season 1 episode Category:Episode